goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Erik the Appreciator
From Luis Felix Rileys (Isaac Luis Zuko) Isaac Luis Zuko 09:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Anything wanted to tell? Just put some messages at Luis Felix Rileyshttp://goldensun.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Isaac_Luis_Zuko Real Talk. Drop image and page-writing requests here Just putting this up so that things will be cleaner a bit. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 05:34, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I recently created the Battle and Elemental Power pages, which could use some images and/or expansion. I was also wondering if maybe some related articles could be merged into Battle? *Flee *Attack (command) *Defend DJ Smedes 19:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not sure if those particular three pages can get expanded further, and if Flee and Defend even have valid screenshots to put in there. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think you misunderstood me; I wanted the screenshots for Elemental Power (which probably doesn't have any valid ones, except perhaps an Adept "powering up" after a summon?) and Battle. Then I suggested merging those three pages into Battle. DJ Smedes 19:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. Well, I suppose Elemental Power could have an image from the various party status screens. I don't know whether it's valid to merge those three pages into Battle though, in spite of me saying that they are probably difficult to expand further. There'll have to be someone else's opinion to add before that decision can be made. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds logical. For now I'll just content myself by improving those three pages as much as I can. DJ Smedes 19:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) New Template...Again I whipped up a bare bones version of a new template on my sandbox. But I'll let you do the the technical stuff. To be honest I'm no good at the whole template thing. Anyways I was thinking addpic, or something like that. What do you think.Zabbeth 18:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I finally figured out how to make templates by myself. But you can always make it better if you think it needs it..Zabbeth 18:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :So, how does Maha represent a need for more visual representation? =P Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) What do you got against Maha? Honestly I don't know why I chose him, for some reason though he seemed like a perfect fit.Zabbeth 21:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) If you mark a page with the stub template it automaticaly adds that page to the stub category. How would I go about having all the pages marked with the addpic template to go into it's own category? Think you could do that?Zabbeth 18:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. However, even though the template causes each page the addpic template is currently on to have the Articles in need of images category displayed at the bottom, and all pages you would add the addpic template to from here on out will register in the category's page as part of the category, all pages that have had the template put on it before I added the syntax to the template currently aren't properly registered in the category page. You'll have to go to each page you added the addpic template to and make a minor edit of any sort to that page, like what I did with Lemuria, so the wiki recognizes to put the page into the category. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, it appears the Wiki automatically takes care of that sort of thing after a while. Now all the pages you put the addpic category on are properly displaying in the picture category. =P Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) These Damn Robots Are Stealing My Thunder! Dude what's this? They're popping up on all the wikis and what's even worse is that they are creating user pages for random contributers. Now I have no problem with people other than me welcoming new people, in fact I'm a little proud that other users like to welcome other users, but when some computer comes in and starts editing things it's a little annoying. And seeing as how your the only admin here I was wondering if there was any way you could shut it down. It's kind of wierd to see some crazy welcome message on an IP address "user page". If you can't get rid of it do you at least know of anyway to make it use our own welcome template?Zabbeth 17:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Eh, the bots auto-welcoming IP addresses that happen to make good edits looks like one of the core aspects of any wiki that make it a "good community", and frankly I think it's great that there's a bot that does that for us for non-vandal IPs. Other than the fact the bot makes it sound like I'm the one welcoming each IP (>_>), I don't feel it's crazy, since good IP-editors are auto-welcomed on Wikipedia all the time. :Now, I look at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon (which actually shows code for me because of my sysop status) and seem able to edit it (though it tells me I'd be "creating" it if I saved any edits), but I'm cautious about doing anything with that code because it says for me at the top "Warning: You are editing a page which is used to provide interface text for the software." So, I'd rather leave that as it is, since it doesn't look like it has an impact on your hobby of manually welcoming new registered users... :/ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :ADDENDUM: Since my last comment here, I've noticed that the Wikia bot is welcoming IPs that are making obvious vandalisms, and is also indeed welcoming the registered users you like to. So, maybe I should look into adjusting that bot... It'd be my first time handling such a thing. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 04:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Requesting Rollback Rights. I have been going over alot of the rules for a while now and in the past year I have learned alot about wikis. Users with Rollback Rights can revert vandalism with a single click, as you obviously know. I have worked my way up the ranks quite a bit and even my editing style has improved. I realize Rollback Rights don't really give me much power but it does show I have alot of editing skills under my belt. My contributions speak for them selves and I am almost always on this site so I can constantly patrol this site, well I'm not on here all the time. I do have a life, but I honestly have more free time then I know what to do with. Now we don't have alot of people who come to this site to soley vandalize pages but it does happen. So yeah, sorry for rambling on and on but I thought I would ask. Give it some thought please.Zabbeth 22:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd give you that right, but I don't think I have any buttons for that as a mere sysop. I think it's supposed to be a bureaucrat like Dracobolt that should give you that. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Yeh, turns out your right. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels. I'll go ask Draco, wait, does Draco even visit here anymore?Zabbeth 15:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, you could just go to the Temple of Kraden and PM Draco about it. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 16:54, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Erik, if you think Zabbeth merits that right, then I'll figure out how to give it to him and do so. ^_^ 17:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it would be real nice if I didn't keep getting automatically logged out. >_> That was me up there, just FYI. Dracobolt 17:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think he easily merits the right for the rollback button because that by itself is hardly anywhere near as big as conferring the rights of actual sysopship, where you also get deletion and protection powers. The rollback button is merely a way of doing what everyone does on any wiki - reverting to previous edits - a little quicker, and Zabbeth certainly won't abuse that. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Oh great, I had to look at the RecentChanges after making this post. lol Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) A Little Improvement You know, it's kind of funny. Of all the time I have been on this site, today was the first day I looked at the pages for Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. They seem a little bland. So I went to wikipedia and tried to copy and paste the info-box. Turns out that it doesn't work that way. For a wiki about Golden Sun the articles for the games themselves aren't up to par with the rest of the site. Basically I was wondering if you could whip up one of them VG info-box things for the site. What do you think?Zabbeth 18:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) First time tutorial? I'm new to editing any kind of wiki, so I was wondering if there is a convenient tutorial on basic features, like adding a little thing on the end to state which user said what, and when... you know, it looks like this: "-- Erik the Appreciator (Talk) 03:13, 5 April 2009" --DJ Smedes i wonder should golden sun universe have a new user contact forum it would be one page were new players can interdouce themselves or does it have one if it does there should be a link to it Brandonallison 20:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if GSU has one of those, but you could just start a forum topic yourself about that if you want, so that we can see what that would be like. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Deleting a useless page I seem to have created the "Elemental power" page. I was rather irked that I couldn't figure out how to rename it and properly capitalize the P, so I made it a redirect page and created the "Elemental Power" page. If you would delete the "Elemental power" one, I could go back to my sane existence :) 23:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I just made an edit to remove your notice about wanting an admin to delete that; In actuality, redirects that exist just for the sake of leading people to properly capitalized pages do exist on wikis. In fact, if after having made the page "Elemental power" and used the move feature at the top of the article to rename the page to "Elemental Power" (that's how you'd typically do the stuff you wanted to do there), the wiki software would automatically convert the remaining "Elemental power" namespace into a redirect into "Elemental Power". :There's no need to worry much about the "possibility" of aspects of your good-faith edits being "wrong" or making "mistakes", because on a wiki like this, one's encouraged to edit "boldly". And if you're editing in good faith, other editors would be all too glad to clean up any mistakes you might make and point them out to you, in the interest of improving your future editing. =) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) It all makes sense now; but one thing that still bugs me is that I couldn't find the "move" button. I can see it for this page, but it wasn't there when I made that one... mysterious. DJ Smedes 18:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Character ages in infoboxes? Erik-kun, hey, Erik-kun! I was looking for the characters' ages here to put in the last word in a discussion, but to my surprise there was no spot for that information in the character infoboxes. How would that slot be added into the template? I'd do it myself if I knew I wouldn't screw it up. ^^; Dracobolt 03:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I think when I first worked on the character infoboxes I omitted the age slot because, as far as I know, there's the occasional disagreement over exactly how old each character is as the two GS games progress from beginning to end (and I don't have the first game's manual either). But an age cell should have had its syntax included in the first place, I'll agree, since if a character's age is unknown the cell won't be visible if no info is filled in for it. Anyway, I added the syntax (the entirety of the differences you can see for yourself here) and tested it on the Isaac page. Now all the characters can have their ages filled out for them in their infoboxes. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 05:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Where is Golden Sun 3 I saw you deleted that page. I didn't mark it for deletion because I knew you would see it. But I am a little confused about one thing though. It gave me the choice to Rollback. If I Rollback a newly created page does it delete that page? I didn't click because I didn't want to screw something up.Zabbeth 18:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :That's interesting. It's possible that you having been granted rollback rights by an admin allows you to delete single-edit junk pages. I'm sure the software wouldn't provide that option if it would screw something up... Might as well try that out the next time. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I just made User:Zabbeth/Other and it's not giving me the Rollback ability now for some reason. Though this could just be because it's an offshoot of a User page. I guess I'll just wait for somebody else to create an un-needed article. Either way I was wondering if you could get rid of it for me. I don't have any use for it.Zabbeth 18:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback Failed I went to my User Contribs where it gave me the option to Rollback and it states that it cannot be Rollbacked due to the page only having one edit. Meaning, as I kind of knew, only Admins can officially delete pages. Rollback cannot.Zabbeth 18:42, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Alright then... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) debug room where is the debug room?? --Whiskie 19:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, click the link to Debug Room here and the article will tell you that Debug Rooms are strange hidden locations in the game code for each of the Golden Sun games, and these places can't be accessed by players without using hacking devices like Action Replay. And yeah, I can tell you're very new to editing wikis, but don't worry, you should be able to get it by studying other people's edits. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) erik i just noticed this on my golden sun 2 game but when u are in the ship and flying if u let go of the b button and start pressing the a button rapidly it allows u to stay in flight withought having to hold the b button but it has a limited time as it stays up im wondering would this be a cheat because it allows u the abilty the travel the ocean withought using the b button flight oh im srry i forgot to leave my name on the last message srry! Brandonallison 15:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Interesting, but there is another little trick with the ship that's a lot more reliable: Instead of holding B to keep yourself in flight while using up all your PP, open up your Psynergy menu and select and cast the Hover Psynergy from there. The ship will glow and sparkle the way it does when you're holding B to fly, and the yellow bar will appear on top - but if you don't press the B and A buttons and only press the D-Pad, you can sail around as though it's still on the water. While you're sailing around like this, you don't get any random monster encounters, and your Psynergy meters don't actually get lowered. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) About Wise One and the Mind Reading... Gotcha, thanks.-- 23:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Jumping The Gun When HG/SS were announced the Bulbapedia went on an editing frenzy. Pages were created for un-named characters and alot of other pages were created with a Gen IV section that read "info not available at this time". Should we do the same? Articles can always be renamed. Even though we don't have all the answers doesn't mean we can't start creating does it? I've been dying to create a page entitle Unknown Summon for the picture of that chick riding the horse on the GSDS article. But I want to know what you think.Zabbeth 16:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Personally, no; I kind of view known names as the necessary and proper proof that "something is", rather than "something might be", and everyone in the GS community "knows" for now that the horse-riding chick is most likely a Mercury summon that may or may not be Nereid, and may be connected with Lemuria because of the trident; the fans came - and still come - to that speculation without the need for an encyclopedia-style resource having entire pages dedicated to saying exactly the same small amounts of "currently unknown" stuff. :How and why the Pokemon methodology might not apply here: Well, back when Pokemon's 4th generation was in preview mode and Electivire was first shown namelessly, Wikipedia editors tried making the page "Possible Electabuzz evolution", and the controversy on the talk page became really ugly. Also know that Bulbapedia's not a Wikia wiki, but its own licensed wiki, which might indicate that it might have its own standards on article subject notability, allowing it to have articles about what is unnamed and unknown where other wikis wouldn't go so far. I think. :/ :What I've been dying for is for Camelot to reveal both the names and some biographical information about the three currently unnamed heroes; the pages we could create from scratch based on that information would have a more inherent "whoa awesome" value to readers seeing them for the first time than if pages based on "Unknown hero A", "Unknown hero B", and "Unknown heroine" exist for a while and then just get renamed. That would help the resultant spike of wiki viewership all the more. :Mmm, I don't even know if any of these count as legitimate reasons rather than my hesitant opinions why I think we should wait for at least Japanese version names to identify each new GS subject with... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Care to do something? Seeing as how we know "officially" Isaac's son is the main protagonist, should we (i.e. you) create a page for said character before some annon does then have us wonder whether or not to delete the article even though it will just be made again by some other annon or user? Either that or protect and block various names for articles such as "Isaac jr." "Mini Isaac" "Son of Isaac" "Little Isaac" and stuff?Zabbeth 20:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so, because even if we know he's the main playable character going on the quest in Golden Sun DS with two known friends, is the son of Isaac, has a different wardrobe but carries over the trademark yellow scarf, and is most likely a Venus Adept... What else could be written in a stub of a page like that with all that we know right now, that isn't in the GSDS article already? I think this is a case where there needs to be at least one of two important things for a page to be valid: A name to signify "officialness", which would justify a page having very little material otherwise (i.e. Blue Key), or a lot of revealed information about a character who isn't given a name, which would justify a page about the subject despite not having a name to go along with it (i.e. Felix and Jenna's parents). Apparently, one can exist without the absolute need for another (but both are preferable together of course), but in Isaac's son's case he currently has neither. I don't think preemptive protection is necessary (and actually I think that's not allowed of admins on Wikipedia). Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, OK then, I just didn't know what our policy on un-named characters was. I didn't know if certain pages had to be protected or what. Do we have an official policy on stuff on this wiki? I notice that all wikis are different, some don't like walkthroughs and some (like us) do. Some create pages for unknown characters and some don't.Zabbeth 21:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we ever came up with a fully developed policy setting because this isn't a mainstream, big-name wiki about a mainstream big-name subject like Star Wars, where the huge communities of users and anons making edits good and bad necessitate policy being enforced. Up to this point we've just been playing it by ear and relying on discussions like this to deal with issues like whether GSDS lookalikes need their own pages when they don't even have names. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) "...borking the tables..." Borking? Is that a word? Anyways, the problem stems from the editor we were given access to not too long ago. I believe it's called Rich Text Editing. I had the same problem and I turned it off. I think we should post a warning on the Main Page advising those who are not use to the new editor to set their prefrences to the old one.Zabbeth 18:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Eh, it's one of those Internet meme-ish things where people call a broken thing "teh borked". :I wasn't aware this was one of those things that is toggled in Preferences... I never even turned mine on in the first place, but apparently it's automatically turned on for newcomers. I'm not sure how a message can be properly integrated into the main page, though, or if we're better off just grinning and bearing occasional instances of, er, borkage. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Special coins in the osenia cliffs in the osenia cliffs if u use scoop on that piece of sand next to where u first enter the area u find a certain number of coins when u dig i have forgotten how many coins are there should this be added as something u get with the pirates sword at osenia cliffs? Brandonallison 14:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I think you scooped a random piece of sand and got a randomly generated batch of coins. If there were specifically a spot of sand where you get a specific amount of coins the first time you scoop that spot, that spot would be glowing when you use Reveal around it, and there are no glowing spots like that in Osenia Cliffs. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 16:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) About Das Pic Here's a link of the site I got those pics fromhttp://goldensunarchiv.de/index.html. So it's my understanding that foreign pics are allowed unless they contain foreign text as long as I give credit? If that's the case then most of my new pics will be taken from there, unless you say not to. But I will say, not all of us have access to emulaters like yourself and this is the only way we can upload pics.Zabbeth 17:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :So long as there's no foreign text visible on it so that it looks exactly like a shot of the English version, then yeah, those images would do just fine. It sounds like a good substitute for you to use. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) We may or may not have a problem Go to somebody's page. It doesn't matter who. On the top it gives the option to block that user. What is this? I don't want some disgruntled user to go on a power trip and start blocking people. I think you should check it out.Zabbeth 15:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, when I look at people's user pages through a web browser different from my normal one so that I'm not logged in, no block option appears for me there on the top or anyone else, so I think that rules out IP anons abusing any block feature. And when I look at people's user pages when logged in and using my preferred Wikipedia-style skin, the block user option appears on the left in the Toolbox section. Since I don't have an account that's not without the sysop privileges, I can't tell if all people who are users have a block option visible on their screens (and whether or not they're all actually able to make use of it if they have it onscreen), or if it just appears for users with more editing rights and that for some reason you are able to see it even though you only have the rollback rights associated with sysopship. :/ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I can see the block option as well. Kyarorain 19:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::In that case, you should probably try testing your supposed block feature by giving a 1-day block the next time you see an obvious vandal edit. Just so we can see if it actually works for non-sysops. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think vandals log in. Can I block a user who hasn't been here in over a year?Zabbeth 19:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, it doesn't show up for IP address pages? :Blocks can never be handed out lightly, so for this case I temporarily unblocked an obvious vandal (you can tell by the name) for you to play around with. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The user must either have a Userpage or Talk page for the Block User button to appear. I created his to test it. Once I pressed the button it stated that I was attempting to use a feature reserved for Admins, which is you. So only high ranking users may actually block people. I find it odd we all see it though.Zabbeth 19:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, that answers all our questions. =) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! do you know the cheat to name all the main characters even felix and jenna. death909--Death909 18:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) do you know the cheat to name all the main characters even felix and jenna. the computer am on is at school and blocks all game sites. oh i dont a computer--Death909 19:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Basically, when naming your characters at the start of each game, press Select 3 times to name the other characters of your party, then press Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, Select to enter new names for the rest of the characters that join your party later. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks--Death909 20:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) what do i do now okay i beat the game and got everything what do i do now. oh by the first golden sun thats all i have. and also can you use any house hold items to hack cause i heard a rumor--Death909 20:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what you'd want to do with a game you beat, that's something you decide for yourself. If you don't have the second game but are planning to get it and saved the first game as a Completed Data file, then when you do you can do the whole password data transfer thing between games by following the instructions in the second game's manual and/or the Password article. I'm pretty sure you can't use household items or appliances to hack GBA games like Golden Sun, though, it has to be a Gameshark or Action Replay or CodeBeaker Advance device. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC)